TW01:Betrothal
by December'sRose
Summary: All she needed was a bit of closure. Tokka one-shot


Title: TW01: Betrothal

Rated K+

Summary: All she needed was a bit of closure. Tokka one-shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender

A/N: It's been a while since I've written a Tokka one-shot, so I hope this comes out alright. This is my entry for Tokka Week. I hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

So much had changed since the end of the war; so many new things for her to get used to. Toph sighed; she was currently under the shade of a giant tree, settled by the pond within the Firenation palace. Turtleducks floated gracefully across the water, now and again coming up to her in hopes that she brought some spare bread crumbs. Toph didn't come out here to feed the turtle ducks; she came out here to think. It had been nice, living in the Firenation palace with Zuko and the others. Aang and Katara, she noticed, were closer than ever, never leaving the other's side. Katara was the happiest Toph had ever "seen" her and for Aang, well, if Toph didn't feel him on the ground she could have sworn the young airbender was floating on air itself.

Mai and Zuko also appeared to be a cozy couple. It was awkward at first for everyone, but after a while it felt as if Mai had traveled with them all this time. Zuko made her giggly and though Mai would never admit it out loud, Toph felt giddy emotions coming from the future Fire Lady.

The mid-day sun was at it's highest point in the sky now and Toph had never been more grateful for shade. She knew that Katara had pulled Aang out of the palace to go shopping with her and Suki while Mai and Zuko were somewhere inside, enjoying each other's company. General Iroh was at his tea shop and while Zuko helped him part-time, he gave his nephew a break to spend some well deserved time with his girlfriend. Toph could only guess where Sokka was. She sighed as the Watertribe warrior infiltrated her thoughts. Just last night, she over heard him whisper his plans of proposal for Suki to Katara. He was at the age where it was acceptable for men in his tribe to wed so Toph assumed the subject had come up with Suki before. Toph really didn't listen to Katara's response; her heart broke in two. Zuko came up to her later on when every one was heading for bed and asked why she was so glum at dinner. Their relationship was closer also; Zuko looked after her as if she was his younger sister. Toph refused to tell him anything and excused herself to her bedroom. When she was safe behind the door, she began to cry.

Sokka was her first real crush. At first, when Suki came into the picture on their way to Ba Sing Se she was angry. Who was this new girl? Why did she have to go on and ruin her chance? Then, she remembered Sokka's reaction when Azula taunted him and felt guilty: he was in love with her.

When Suki was rescued from the Boiling Rock, Toph tried to act as normal as she could without showing how hurt she felt. Now, Sokka was happy. Sokka was more than happy, he was in love. He was going to propose to Suki.

She didn't know how to respond to this; of course Toph was happy if Sokka was happy, but at the same time she still felt heart break.

"You awake?" His voice surprised her; she had been so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't feel him come up. "Yeah." Toph replied, a bit bitterly. Sokka sat down on the grass next to her. "I wanted to talk to you about something, I need your opinion." He told her simply. Curious, Toph sat up. "What about?"  
"Well, since we're pretty close I thought I could tell you a secret." At this Sokka grinned a wide grin while Toph tried to ignore the guilty feeling she rarely felt after eavesdropping. "Okay…"

"I've already told Katara about this," Sokka went on. "She said it was great and she was happy for me…."

"Sokka, just tell me the secret already."

"I'm going to ask Suki to marry me!" Frowning, Toph slumped back in her previous position amazed at how clueless Sokka really was. "What's up?" Sokka asked, a bit bummed out by her reaction. "I thought you liked Suki."

"I do…" Toph sighed, closing her eyes. "I just," She tried to come up with the right words. "I don't think it's a good idea for you two to get married."

"What? Why not?" Sokka exclaimed, stunned.

'Great,' she thought. 'Now I have to explain myself.'

"I don't know." The earth bender said slowly. "I just….you guys are two young for marriage."

"Toph, you do know that now that I'm eighteen Suki and I are allowed to wed according to the rules of my tribe?"

"No, I didn't know that…" She lied, sighing.

"Well, then do you still think it's a bad idea?"

"I don't know!" Toph declared, fighting back a tear that was threatening to fall from her eyes. To escape the embarrassment of Sokka witnessing her cry she got up and began to walk towards the palace entrance. Only, she didn't make it very far for Sokka had grabbed her arm to hold her back.

"What's wrong, Toph?" Sokka demanded. "I'm not letting you leave unless you tell me exactly why you don't want me to marry Suki." His expression softened. "Something's hurting you and I want to know what."

"Get off of me." Toph considered earth bending him away from her but she knew she'd feel guilty later. Instead she tried to wriggle free from his grip; his hand squeezed her arm a bit tighter.  
"Not until you tell me."  
"Fine!" With that, she wrenched her arm free and pushed up on her feet so that she could reach his mouth. Sokka's eyes widened as the young girl kissed him clumsily. After a second she broke apart. "That's why I don't want you to marry Suki." Toph muttered, turning on her heal so she could go into the palace. The tear escaped from her eye and rolled down her cheek. She didn't bother turning back when he called her name. Nothing would change after that kiss, she had only made their friendship awkward. Still, Toph found herself proud that she did kiss him for it gave her closure and perhaps all she really needed was a bit of closure in the first place.

-Fin-

A/N: Happy Tokka Week everyone! Thanks for reading!

_"Never let go of the one you truly love"_

-December'sRose


End file.
